the talent show
by Eagle Dreamer
Summary: there is a mandatory talent show at school. what does team phantom do.
_**Authors note:**_ _ **when singing, the italic lines are sam, the bold lines are Danny, and bold italics for both.**_

Danny's POV.

"Ok class. As you should all know, next Friday is the mandatory talent show."Mr. Lancer said. "You are all required to perform at least once."

Everyone groaned.

"You are all dismissed. Have a nice day."

I gathered my things and walked out of the room with sam and tucker.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"I don't know about you guys," tucker says." but I'm going to juggle."

We both look at him in horror, remembering the last time he tried to juggle.

"Good luck with that." Me and sam said at the exact same time.

"What should we do?" I asked sam

"Sing." I looked at her. "Who are you and what have you done with sam?" I asked.

"I'm serious." She said. "No one will expect us to sing. They probably think that I am going to read dark poetry and Danny will talk about ghosts."

"Well. Ok." I said. "What should we sing?"

"How about that song from tangled. The one that they sing while they are in the boat?"

"ok." I say.

"Come over to my house after school." She says. "We can practice there."

"sure." I say.

-NEXT FRIDAY-

We hear shouts coming from the other side of the curtain, followed by tucker repeatedly apologizing. He comes through the curtain with only one of the three bowling pins that he went out with.

"Good luck." He says.

Then we hear Mr. Lancer talking.

"And now I am pleased to announce the final act of the night, Danny Fenton and Samantha manson who will be performing the song 'I see the light'. Please welcome them to the stage."

We look at each other for a second then step through the curtain and take our places.

The music starts to play, and sam starts to sing.

 _All those days, watching from the windows_

 _All those years, outside looking in_

 _All that time, never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been._

The entire crowd was stunned by how beautiful her singing voice was.

 _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

 _Standing here, it's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the fog has somehow shifted_

 _All at once, everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you._

'Wow, she is beautiful' I think. Then it's my turn to sing.

 **All those days, chasing down a daydream**

 **All those years, living in a blur**

 **All that time, never truly seeing**

 **Things the way they were**

 **Now she's here, shining in the starlight**

 **Now she's here, suddenly I know**

 **If she's here, it's crystal clear**

 **I'm where I'm meant to go**

Then we both sing:

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 **And it's like the fog has lifted**

 _ **And at last I see the light**_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _ **And it's warm and real and bright**_

 _ **And the world has somehow shifted**_

 _ **All at once, everything is different**_

 _ **Now that I see you**_

For a minute, the entire auditorium was frozen. Then everyone starts clapping.

"Okay everyone. Settle down. It's time for you to vote for the winner. There is an envelope taped to the chair in front of you. In the envelope is a pencil and a piece of paper. Write your choice for the winner on the paper then put it and the pencil back in the envelope and pass it left to the end of the row." Mr. Lancer said. "While the votes are being tallied, we will have a short break. There is refreshments available in the cafeteria. I will come and tell you when we are ready to announce the winners."

Everyone got up and filed out into the hallway for juice and cookies.

About fifteen minutes later, Mr. Lancer announced that they were ready to announce the winners.

"Okay everyone. Here are the winners. In third place we have dash Baxter and his extremely accurate impressions." Mr. Lancer gave him a bronze medal. "In second place we have Valerie grey and her amazing acrobatics." Mr. Lancer handed her a silver medal. "And finally. The moment you have all been waiting for. In first place and taking home the grand prize of twenty dollars is Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson and their amazing singing."

I was surprised. I never thought that we would actually officially win. I thought that one of the A-listers would have paid the judges to name them the winner. Me and sam walked up on the stage and Mr. Lancer handed us the gold medal and the grand prize.

"Congratulations to our winners. There will be a picture of the winners hanging in the office until the end of the school year and copies will be available for two dollars per picture."

Mr. Lancer took the picture and then had us leave the stage.

"I thank everyone here for taking the time out of your day to come here and watch the performances. I hope you all had a great time, and have a safe drive home."

Everyone started to leave the school and go home. "I'm just surprised that no ghosts attacked during the show." Tucker said. So then, of course, my ghost sense went off.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"


End file.
